7 Deadly Sins
by AllieCam
Summary: KIBBS romance. 7 chapters each about one of the 7 Deadly Sins.Greed Part 3 has just been added I plan to finish this chapter with one more part please let me know what you think!
1. Gluttony

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in NCIS. I do not own the network. I do not own the scripts…in fact, I don't even own the DVDs! So, don't sue!

Summary: This is a seven-part series that was inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins. It's funny in parts, but mostly KIBBS romance with angst (which, I must admit, is my favourite kind of NCIS romance).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please review, because it really helps my writing, I really love reading what you think, but most of all, because I make changes according to what people would like to happen.

Enjoy! (This one is called 'Gluttony')

* * *

"I can't believe you Tony!"

But he didn't seem to care. He was leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head, munching the last of her carefully baked cookies, a wide smile on his handsome face. He wasn't bothered that his colleague was standing over him, her hands on her hips, and a furious expression on her face.

"Relax, Kate, there's more than enough to go around."

Caitlin Todd gritted her teeth and tried not to scream at him. He could be so thoughtless sometimes. She spoke in a low voice in an attempt to regain control: "They were for _Abby_, for her _birthday_- and you at them all!"

He looked faintly surprised. "You mean you only baked a dozen? You must have known I'd eat them as soon as you left you desk."

She had only left her desk for five minutes, to go to the ladies' room. Trust Tony to ferret them out and scoff them before she returned, she thought bitterly. Before she could throw the empty tin at him, her boss appeared at Tony's desk.

"Kate, stop arguing with DiNozzo. We've got a case."

He face hardened slightly at her boss' remark and her colleague's triumphant grin. As she turned to her desk to get her gear, she heard a 'TWACK' from behind her. Looking back, she saw DiNozzo rubbing the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, stop grinning like a monkey and get to work. And if I can't you guzzling anymore of Kate's cookies I'll have you doing grunt work 'til the end of time- is that clear?" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, boss." chirped Tony, as he leapt to his feet and began to make himself busy.

Kate hid a smile as she loaded her gun.

Her boss had to be the only person who could put Tony in his place.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? Please review! 


	2. Greed: Part 1

Disclaimer: I've checked EVERYWHERE- it turns out, I really don't own anything related to NCIS. Go figure!

Chapter 2, Part 1: Greed.

AN: I want to apologise to everyone who read (and enjoyed) the first chapter of this fanfic. I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I promise to add the rest of this chapter soon (there will probably be two more parts to it). Since I've decided on the case (and who-dunnit!) I think the writing will be a lot faster.

Once again, I'm really sorry.

As always, comments are welcome, along with suggestions and criticism (it helps me develop my style).

Enjoy!

* * *

"Be careful with that equipment, Mr. Palmer." Dr. Mallard said for the fifth time, as his young assistant stumbled, once again, on a wayward piece of furniture.

The living room was a mess. So was the hall. In fact, the entire ground floor of the two-storey suburban house was in ruins. There were broken furniture and broken glass everywhere. But this wasn't what had sickened the first officer on the scene. No, what had shocked him to his very core was the blood. Blood everywhere- smeared on the walls, dripped on the wooden floors and pooled on the carpets.

_Who would have thought that the old man would have so much blood in him?_ The Shakespearean quote came unbidden to Dukkie, as he bent over the retired naval commander. The poor man had indeed taken quite a beating- if that was the word for it. Bludgeoning was more like it. He took the thermometer from Palmer, and hunkered down: "Now Commander, it's time for you to tell us when you died."

* * *

Outside, Agent Jethro Gibbs was talking to the two police officers who had responded to the 911 call of the deceased's wife- well, one of them anyway. The younger of the two was bent double, retching into the bushes. His superior eyed him with an expression of pity mixed with distaste.

"It's his first murder case." Officer Jacobs said to the NCIS agent, as though trying to excuse the lack of professionalism of the young officer.

Agent Gibbs nodded with a faint smile: he knew what it was like working with probies. Hell, he'd been one himself.

"So, what can you tell me, Officer?"

"The wife's inside," the cop began, "She found her husband when she got back for New York this morning. She's…eh, quite upset." He paused for a moment, remembering with embarrassment his inability to deal with her hysterics. Upset was definitely an understatement. Distraught was probably more like it. But then, who could blame her, given the condition she had found her husband in? Gibbs had sent Kate to calm her down.

"Anyway, she put in an 911 call to us as soon as she found him. And then when I got here, I realised that you had jurisdiction."

Gibbs knew the way things worked, and he was curious to find out why the police were eager to get rid of the case. "Any particular reason that you guys are handing this case over to us?"

The cop leaned slightly closer, and lowered his voice: "Just between you and me, we've got enough on our plate without this kind of thing," he gestured towards the house behind him, "It's the kind of case the press'll be all over. Frankly, we just don't need that. Nothing worse than a bunch of hacks thinking they know how to catch a murderer better than the police do!" He laughed at his joke.

Gibbs nodded, dryly thinking that the press was hardly likely to spare NCIS, and that all the police were doing was passing the buck.

"Besides, it's not like you guys at NCIS are all that busy anyway. We figured you'd be glad of the chance to get out into the field."

Gibbs kept his temper with difficulty. He doubted that anyone outside the Agency had any idea of what he, and the rest of the agents, actually did. They seemed to imagine that they spent their time investigating frauds and compiling evidence for court marshals, instead of investigating murders- which is all he seemed to be doing these days.

"Thanks officer, we'll take it from here." He turned to go into the house, but before he could get inside, Tony had come rushing out. He crashed into his boss, nearly sending his coffee flying. Gibbs righted himself, and glared at his subordinate.

"DiNozzo, you'd better have a good reason for charging around like an elephant." He snapped.

"Sorry boss," he apologised, and then remembered how much Gibbs disliked apologies: he hurried on, "I just got off the phone with the Director."

"Why the hell is the Director calling you?"

"He said you weren't answering your cell. Maybe the ringer-thing was off." Tony added helpfully.

Gibbs gave him a look that dared him to continue.

"Ok. It's not important. Anyway, we're not the only ones that the cops called." He paused for effect.

"Any time this century, DiNozzo."

"The Director told me that they're already on their way. Boss, they called-"

"The FBI." Gibbs finished as he watched three of their trademark black cars screech to a halt in the drive. He turned to the younger agent, "DiNozzo, find out what Dukkie's estimate for the TOD is- and let him know that we've got company. Tell Kate to get out here and update me on the situation with the wife. Then I want you to start processing the living room- bag and tag as much as you can."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked his boss curiously.

"I'm gonna keep the Feds out of our crime scene." Tony paused to watch the approach of the agents. "I mean now, DiNozzo."

"On it, boss." Said Tony as he rushed inside.

* * *

Kate made her excuses to the newly widowed woman and left her in McGee's care.

The first thing she heard as she stepped outside were two familiar voices raised in argument.

"I don't care who you got your orders from. This is an NCIS crime scene. So you're gonna have to tell your boss that this is our case, and that we're not leaving." Gibbs was saying angrily.

The taller man spoke authoritatively, "I've heard about you, Agent Gibbs. I know that you're good at what you do. But so am I. We don't want to take over the case- we're going to work it together. If you don't like it- take it up with your Director. You have your orders. I have mine."

Gibbs felt a grudging respect for the FBI agent. As a general rule, he hated feds. But this agent hadn't backed down: he'd stood his ground. And he didn't want complete control of the case. He was offering a partnership. He regarded him, considering his offer, but the FBI agent wasn't looking at him: his gaze went over his shoulder to someone standing in front of the older man, an expression of amusement on his face.

Gibbs turned to see what he was looking at: it was Agent Kate Todd.

She was walking forward, an amazed smile on her face. "Greg Adams. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you miss me Katie?"

She rolled her eyes as she reached him, "Well, you haven't changed a bit."

"You'd be disappointed if I did."

Her smile widened: he was right. It was one of the things she'd always loved about him. "Are you on the case?"

Agent Adams' eyes went to Gibbs who was regarding them in silence, a close expression on his face. He nodded faintly. There was nothing else he could do.

"Yes, I think I am." Greg grinned at Kate.

* * *

"I told you Tony," she said, yet again, as they rode back to NCIS in Gibbs' car. "I know him from when we worked in the Secret Service together."

"Sure Kate, I believe you. Because he was definitely looking at you like you used to be a…colleague." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then yet out a yelp as Kate smacked him on the arm.

Gibbs said nothing, and kept driving.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Greed: Part 2

Disclaimer: Of course they don't belong to me (would anyone who owned them have to write fanfaction to feed their obsession?)

Greed, Part 2.

* * *

Greg Adams stood before a screen in the layout room, facing the rest of the NCIS/FBI team who were, for the most part, avidly taking notes.

"This man," he said gesturing to a photo that appeared behind him, "is named Silvio Benni. He's been a member of the mob practically since he was born- his father and his father's father had mob connections, along with pretty much all of his immediate family. Two years ago, retired-Commander Richard MacKenzie witnessed a mob hit on the I-571 while he was heading into the City. He was able to identify this man, and we successfully prosecuted him for murder-one. He got life."

Agent Adams paused for a moment to bring up another photo on the screen: it showed the Commander lying in a pool of his own blood.

"We believe that the Commander was murdered by a mob hitman," he glanced around the room, "Any questions."

Kate spoke up: "Does the MO fit a mob hit? The killing seemed frenzied."

"We believe that the Commander was tortured before he was killed. The killer, or killers, may have been trying to send a message," he looked at the rest of the agents, "Ok, any more questions?"

Kate cut in again: "Is this the only possible motive that we will be investigating?"

He seemed amused by her question. "Agent Todd, we will, of course, be open to any possible avenues of enquiry that present themselves. Anything else?" He looked at her with an ironical gaze, as though expecting her to say more.

She shook her head smilingly, she had just wanted him to say it in front of everyone else: Kate Todd wouldn't have been a very good profiler if she hadn't had her doubts about the nature of the case.

Then Greg was speaking again: "Ok, so you all know what you have to do- so let's get to work!"

The agents began to file out of the room talking quietly amongst themselves. Gibbs, Kate realised, had made himself noticeable by his absence. She turned to leave.

"Katie." She turned back to see Greg looking at her, "You're with me."

She laughed. "Of course I am. What do we do first?"

"I think we should go back to see the crime scene, and then talk to the wife."

She nodded. "By the way, where's Gibbs?"

"Agent Gibbs had a meeting with the Director," Greg smirked faintly, and Kate could guess the topic of their meeting- he was probably trying to get the FBI off the case. "Shall we?" He motioned her to go ahead of him, and they left the layout room together.

* * *

When Gibbs got back from his meeting with the Director, he was in a foul mood: not only had the Director flatly refused to get rid of the feds, but he had even had the temerity to suggest that their resources might prove to be an asset. Worse than that was the fact that, in his absence, Agent Greg Adams appeared to have taken over the case: he'd called a meeting, briefed everybody and then assigned tasks. Hell, even his own team seemed prepared to do Adams' bidding.

And he was running out of coffee.

As this dark realisation came upon him, he caught sight of the unfortunate McGee who was rushing out of the bullpen to go to the lab, probably. He started when he saw his boss.

"McGee," Gibbs barked, "get me some more coffee."

"But boss, I was just on my way to the lab to start the reconstruction of the crime scene that Agent Adams asked me to do." the poor agent protested.

McGee could have sworn that he heard the older agent growl. "McGee, if I ask you to do something- however small or insignificant is seems to you, the correct response is: 'sure thing, boss.' You got that?" he said menacingly.

Tim gulped visibly: "Of course, boss. I'll get that for you right now."

Gibbs watched the young agent scurrying away, and darkly added insubordination to the list of crimes instigated by the arrival of the feds.

* * *

That evening, the two teams still hadn't made any headway.

The reconstruction was done, and Abby was almost finished processing all the evidence. She had been sulking in the lab since Gibbs' announcement.

"But _Gibbs_," she'd wailed, when he told her that she was going to have to cancel the plans that she'd made for her birthday party that evening, "I've been looking forward to it for a _year_! And everything's already ordered: the cake in the shape of a coffin, and all the-"

Gibbs had cut across her: "Look Abs, I'm sorry, but everyone's staying late tonight. And I need that evidence processed tonight." He didn't add that if she wasn't willing to work that night, Adams would probably suggest replacing her with an FBI lab-tech. He'd left her muttering darkly to herself, and gone to see Dukkie.

He wasn't much help either: in between describing two similar cases that he had worked on when he first started out, he gave Jethro the details that he already knew: "I'd say the poor fellow was probably bludgeoned to death by two people, judging by the positioning of the blows. With what, I can't say yet. I'll update you as soon as I can."

And Gibbs had gritted his teeth, and left him to it.

* * *

"I still feel like we're missing something." Kate said, more to herself than to her ex-colleague, as they made the journey back to Norfolk from the suburbs. It had been a waste of time: Mrs. Rachel MacKenzie had been too distraught to see them, the friend she was staying with informed them. She had been given a sedative to help her sleep, and now she was in bed. She wasn't in any condition to be "interrogated by the police".

They had kept their tempers, left their cards and urged her to ask Mrs. MacKenzie to call them as soon as she could.

Greg Adams agreed: something wasn't quite right about the case, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Her friend was very young, wasn't she?" he asked idly.

"I'd say she's about the same age as the wife." Kate responded after thinking it over for a bit, "I mean, she's got to be thirty-two at most."

"I didn't meet her," the FBI agent reminded her, "I had enough on plate trying to calm down your boss."

Kate smiled at him: "You did a great job."

"Is he always like that?"

Her smile widened, "On a good day."

He laughed, "Well, I can see why you enjoy working here."

She looked at him enquiringly.

"Never a dull moment." he explained, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the amusement out of his voice. Then he laughed as she punched him in the arm in response.

* * *

AN: Well, what did you think? I know I made some stuff up- like the name of the road where the hit was carried out (what do I know about American geography?), so please forgive me for that. Anyway, I hope that you liked it. I know that it was a little long, and that nothing really important happened (it's called _character development, _people!) but I promise that the next one will be more exciting.

Also, if anyone guesses who did it, or why, I promise to dedicate the whole fic to them. (I know, it's pretty crappy, but better than a virtual candy bar- am I right?).

Anyway, I can't wait to hear what you thought. So…..

**Please Review!!**


	4. Greed: Part 3

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything related to NCIS. If I ever do, I'll let you know.

Summary: Greed, Part 3. The plot thickens. Kate makes an important discovery regarding the case, Gibbs and Kate spar and Dukkie has a Shakespearean moment!

AN: I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. I would like to thank everyone who read the last instalment, in particular those who reviewed. Please, please, please let me know what you think!

* * *

By the time Kate and Greg made it back to NCIS Headquarters, Agent Jethro Gibbs was furious. Where had Kate been all this time? Since when did she work for the Feds?

She entered the bullpen oblivious to her boss' mood, and sat down at her desk to pull up the photos of the crime scene. She knew there was something that wasn't right about the case. Before she could get to work, Gibbs spoke:

"Where were you, Agent Todd?"

She looked up to see him towering over her and she started a little, she hadn't even realised that he'd been in the bullpen. She must have walked right past him.

"We went to interview the wife, and to check out the crime scene to see if we missed anything." she responded calmly enough, although his angry voice had caused her to tense up.

"And who is _we_ Agent Todd?" he asked with heavy emphasis.

She rose to her feet at his tone of voice and looked him straight in the eye: "That would be myself and Agent Adams, Special Agent _Gibbs_."

"Need I remind you that you work for NCIS, and not for the FBI?"

She opened her mouth to remind him that this was a joint investigation but, before she could reply, Tony appeared.

"Boss, I-" he stopped as he saw Gibbs and Kate facing each other across her desk, "ok. I'll come back."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "what have you found?"

"Dukkie wants you to come down to autopsy at once- he wants to show you something." Tony replied promptly, still regarding the pair curiously.

"I'll be right there," Gibbs turned back to Kate, "I suggest you re-evaluate your priorities, Agent Todd."

And before she could reply to this unjust statement, he'd turned on his heel and headed to the lifts.

She stood there, motionless, and counted slowly to ten to calm herself down. She'd found herself using that trick an awful lot, since she'd come to NCIS. Her boss might be a brilliant agent, but sometimes he was such an asshole.

* * *

Kate sat down and got to work.

"Ah, Jethro, I've found something that I think will be useful to the case. I'm surprised I didn't find it before but then the Commander's skull was rather difficult to piece together. You know, it reminds me of-"

"Dukkie." Gibbs' tone held a warning.

Dr. Mallard seemed to realise that now wasn't the time to reminisce about past cases. For once, he got straight to the point: "I've analysed the fragments of the skull, and the pattern that the weapon made. It wasn't easy, but I managed to reconstruct the skull. It'll have to be a closed casket funeral, I'm afraid."

He led Agent Gibbs over to one of the autopsy tables. On a silver tray lay a snow white skull, that had evidently been pieced together and glued.

Gibbs sent Dukkie a questioning look.

"You said you wanted to know what the weapon, or weapons were," the doctor explained, "I boiled the skull, removed the flesh and got to work. It was rather like a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle."

"And what did you find out?"

"There seems to have been two weapons: from the indentation at the top of the skull, I would say that the weapon was a tyre-iron. This blow alone could have been fatal, the blood flow was such that after a few hours the victim would have bled out. The force of the blow, and the angle, indicate that it was dealt by a strong, relatively tall man," Dukkie went on, pointing to the base of the skull, "However, the other injuries seem to have been caused by another weapon- probably a golf club, and by someone much shorter."

"There were two killers," Gibbs seemed to relax a bit, "thanks Dukkie, that's a great help." He strode to the door.

"Your welcome, Jethro," Dr. Mallard called after him, "I wonder what's gotten into him?" he asked of the skull before him, "I suppose a Hamlet reference would be appropriate?" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Kate went through the photos again.

What was she missing?

She rubbed her eyes. God, she was tired, and the computer was making her eyes blurry. Soon I'm going to need glasses, like Gibbs does, she thought to herself.

Then she sat bolt upright in her chair.

Glasses.

That was it. It was so simple everyone had missed it.

She quickly pulled up a shot of the Commander's body and zoomed in on his face. There they were: the glasses.

A man who had been brutally beaten to death was wearing a pair of glasses that, in the struggle, hadn't been knocked off or damaged.

The person who had killed him must have put the glasses on his victim in order that the Commander would recognise him. It could only mean one thing: the victim had known his murderer. Only someone who knew Commander Greg MacKenzie intimately would be aware that he needed his glasses in order to see clearly.

Kate shivered: the last thing the dying man had seen was the gloating face of his killer.

* * *

AN: I really thought that this part would end Greed- this fic seems to have a life of it's own! I promise to finish it in the next part, and to start Anger (in case anyone thought Gibbs couldn't get any angrier!).

Please review!


End file.
